


Harry and Hinami

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Boy-Sorcerer and the One Eyed Ghoul [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Auror Harry Potter, Baby Teddy Lupin, Badass Kaneki Ken, Cute Teddy Lupin, Daily Prophet, Detectives, F/M, Forbidden Love, Ghouls, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hinami Being a Cutie, Kaneki Raised Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic, Mystery, Nobility, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Harry Potter, Poor Kaneki, Poor Life Choices, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Purebloods, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Scandal, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: After the 2nd Wizarding War, Harry and Hinami are going to get married.However they faced a lot of prejudice from the Wizarding World (mostly the purebloods) because of Hinami's species. Luckily thanks to the Ministry of Magic's alliance with The Japanese Minister of Magic, Hideyoshi Nagachika (yeah Hide is the leader of the Japanese Magic people) and the British Ministry not wanting a war so soon. They are protected for now...When Hinami was almost assassinated with a mysterious quinque almost fatally injuring Harry... He, their friends and their family are now investigating the conspiracy while trying to find the surviving Death Eaters.(It's kinda up to you whether or not this is a part of Kaneki's Little Brother, Harry's Big Brother Fanfic)





	Harry and Hinami

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul

In a meeting room, people are discussing angrily while Hideyoshi and Kaneki watches on both wearing lovely yukatas.

“Why couldn’t he marry a nice pureblood witch?”

 

“This is an outrage!”

 

“I rather that he marry a muggle-born or a muggle rather than that monster!”

 

“It’s no surprise that he’s marrying her, he was raised by her species”

 

“But he still should have chose lady of his kind!”

 

“I agree! How disgusting!”

 

“He put an end to the dark lord...and he choses a dark creature as a bride!”

 

“Whomever he chose to marry is his business”

 

“It’s our business when our hero could be in danger!”

 

“But she hurt no one! And the people of her species who raised Harry didn’t harm him!”

 

“Well he’s lucky! He survived a death curse afterall! But he should have marry a witch instead!”

 

Kaneki shouts out "Everyone quite down Mr. Nagachika have something to say!"

" 'Neki I know that this is a formal place but please call me Hide no matter where we are..." said Hide as he puts his hands over his head.

 

Kaneki blushes as he rolled his mismatched eyes.

 

"Anyway, I need to remind you council that I'm the Minister of Japan's Magic, my people have a deep alliance with the ghouls, if you allow marriage between the magicfolk and the muggles, why not werewolves? or Vampires? or Giants? or heh Ghouls?...Look I understand that you're afraid of ghouls because they eat human flesh...but they don't really have a choice, sure they are some dangerous ghouls out there but ghouls have as much dangerous criminals as them, muggles and we, wizards & witches..." said Hide.

 

"Well yes but the ghouls will---"

 

Hideyoshi interrupts the member. "I'm not finish Sir, and please remember that the ghouls help you ghouls with your war with the Voldy-Morty guy...or whatever that geezer's name was!!! If you guys of the British Ministry won't be cool & allow this marriage or even hurt Hinami... ** _I'll break our alliance and I'll take Lord Potter with me..._** " said Hide with _**an angry face that even scares Kaneki.**_  

Everyone one stared in shock.

 

Hide then goes back to his cheerful face.

 

"So guys, be cool... and please trust Mr.Kingsley" said Hideyoshi pointing at him.

~~~

 

An 18 year old Harry and a 23 year old Hinami stared at each other happily as they hold their hands together.

 

Harry allows her to gently wrap around him with the upper parts of her kagune.

 

“I’m sorry that a lot of people treat you such a way” said Harry looking at her sadly.

 

“It’s ok, it doesn’t matter what others think of me, besides I know others still support me, our friends, their families and our family still have our backs...and the Ministry is helping us” said Hinami kisses his lips.

 

“Yes...the  _ last thing the Ministry needs is another war so soon _ and they respect the ghouls for helping me and helping those who fought against Voldemort...” said Harry.

 

“Yes that” said Hinami looking down sadly remembering the people who died fighting the dark wizards & witches, the fallen magicfolk, ghouls and creatures of human intelligence....

  
“Besides **_Hide is Japan's Minister of Magic_** , and  **_if they hurt you, they hurt the alliance British Ministry have with Japan’s magicfolk_ ** ...So even if those pureblood families don’t respect you, you will be safe,  **_Kaneki & you protected me many times...now it’s my turn to protect you..._ ** ” said Harry hugging Hinami and kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda up to you whether or not this is a part of Kaneki's Little Brother, Harry's Big Brother Fanfic


End file.
